Thing ill never say
by Akin619
Summary: Kags the music teacher who has the males drooling. Sess's the assistant who wants her for more than her beauty but his past makes it hard for him to approach her. Can they find comfort in each others arms or are they 2stubborn 2go after what they yern 4
1. prologue

Things I'll never say

By: Akin 619

Don't you love Monday's

Kagome ran as fast as her worn converse shoes would allow. Her foot slipped on the slick ground but she kept running desperate to catch the bus. Just as she finally made it to the bus stop the 82 pulled off. She threw her head back in frustration as she tried to catch her breath.

He watched in mild curiosity as the raven haired girl raced to the bus stop only to be left behind. She had long raven hair that had a faint blue tinge that he suspected was from the rain slowly drizzling down from the heavens. She had a curvy figure, sparkling sapphire eyes, and long legs that seemed to go on for ever.

His cell phone started vibrating in his trench coat pocket, and when he pulled it out it was a private number.

"Atty. Sesshomaru Tashio," He answered professionally.

"Daddy," A young girl squealed into the phone.

"Hey Rin, How are you doing over at uncle Inu's house," He asked his face brightening at the sound of his daughters voice.

He had adopted Rin at the age of 2 after finding her abandoned in a bow on the side of the 880 freeway. He took her to the hospital immediately just in time for them to save her life from phenomena. She refused to speak to anyone for a whole year. Sesshomaru still remembered her first words.

He had been getting ready to go on a business when she came into his room. She pulled herself onto his vast cali-King bed and watched wide eyed as he packed. She trailed his downstairs and followed him with her eyes as he collected his coat gloves and scarf. He had made it through the door and was just about to get into his cab when she came running out of the house and clung desperately to his leg.

"Rin," He asked confused, she had never shown any emotion to him leaving before.

"Don't leave me Daddy," She whispered into his legs shocking him.

He bent down and picked her up. "I'll never leave you Rin," He told her before carrying her back into the house. She slept in his bed that night as he sat at the end watching her.

The next morning at 8:00 he turned on the news as Rin ate her pancakes. He had decided to postpone his trip a week. He looked when the reporter mentioned flight 11 at 8:00 form Boston. He watched in horror as the plane crashed into one of the twin towers. The plane he was supposed to be on.

He glanced over at Rin as she happily poured more syrup on her pancakes while singing the Spongebob Squarepants theme song.

This 3 year old girl had saved his life without even knowing it.

"Oh nothing me and auntie KiKi went to the park, and i painted some pictures, oh and uncle inu taught me how to ride a bike." The now 5 year old Rin told him happily.

"That's very good I can't wait to see," Sesshomaru said as a small smile graced his lips.

"Me neither," Rin said, "But i have to go Daddy. Bye love you."

"I love you too Rin," He said just before hanging up.

Kagome looked at him curiously. 'I know him from somewhere,' She thought furrowing her eyebrows in concentration.

She watched as her pulled out a cell phone and answered it his face brightening almost instantly. She cocked her head to the side when she saw him smile fondly.

"I love you too Rin," She heard him say.

'Must be his girlfriend or something,' she guessed. 'To bad.' she thought as she eyed his god like body. Even under his black trench coat and smokey gray suit she could see he was muscled and strong, but not like the inhuman body builders on t.v. He was more natural. His golden eyes, calf length silver hair, sharp claws, and pearly white fangs gave away his demon heritage.

She jumped and looked away when he turned to catch her staring. She sighed in relief as the 82L approached. She got on and dropped her dollar seventy five into the collection box then made her way to the back of the bus.

Sesshomaru watched as she wove her way to the back of the bus. He followed her and sat directly behind her. She shifted uncomfortably. He smirked and looked out of the window as the bus started to move. When he reached 82nd street he was surprised to see her get off as well. He was even more surprised when she got on the 46 up 82nd with him. She eyed him curiously before choosing to ignore him and look out the window.

'This is just creepy,' Kagome thought as he followed her off of the 46 and into Shikon Community High School.

They entered the office together and were greeted by the secretary, Mrs. Kaede Tama.

"Oh you must be Miss Kagome Higurashi," Mrs. Tama said, " I see you've already met atty. Sesshomaru Tashio."

Kagome shook her head

"Oh well he volunteers here Monday, Wednesday, And Fridays." Kaede informed her while sifting through some papers. " He's the assistant music teacher and will be helping you teach your class." She said handing her the roll sheets.

"Follow me," Sesshomaru said in a rich baritone voice.

Obediently she followed him to second hall and into an empty room with two foot wide steps in a half circle against the wall and a white board opposite them. Their were cabinets lining the walls around the board filled with instruments and a piano in the corner. In front of the stairs was a podium that had stacks of sheet music on it.

Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru to find him staring at her with a raised eyebrow. She mentally groaned. 'I really hate monday's'

Akin- So what do you think. Was it good, bad, okay? I just wrote what came into my head. I don't really have a plot or anything just bits and pieces of things i want to do with it. Any ideas? Any suggestions? this is gonna be a musical fic so any song requests?

Oh a little self insertion in this chap. I really do catch the 82L and the 46 and i really did go 2 a community high school up the hill. but unfortunately we didn't have a music room or even a music class. we were too poor. the room i described was actually the psychology class but w/o the instruments.


	2. Never judge a book by its cover

Things I'll never say

By: Akin 619

Never judge a book by its cover

Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru to find him staring at her with raised eyebrows. She mentally groaned. "I really hate mondays."

Sesshomaru grinned and walked past her to the podium and proceeded to shuffle through some papers. He gestured for him to come over and showed her a stack of music sheets.

"These are the songs they decided to do for the graduation concert in 6 months." He explained to her, " In that time we have to teach them how to play the music, choose the leads, coreograph, and design costumes and flyers."

"Wow," Kagome exclaimed, "You really have this all planned out."

"Talking is one thing doing is another," A male voice said fromthe door way.

Kagome turned to see a tall male student in a brown button up over a black muscle shirt, and dark washed jeans on leaning agaisnt the door frame.

"Whos the chick," He asked nodding to Kagome.

"Your new teacher," Sesshomaru said without looking up. " Kagome this is Koga, a senior."

"Pleasure to meet you," Koga said taking one of her hands and kissing it lightly.

"Back off Koga, shes part of the staff," Sesshomaru told him still not looking up from his papers.

Koga just rolled his eyes and went to stand on the top step in the corner. Kagome sat down and watched as the class slowly filed in until the steps were filled. She smiled as she remanised about her high school days.

"Alright class, settle down," Sesshomaru said and the class instantly quieted. " As you all see we have an adition to our class," He said jerking his head in Kagome's direction, "She's your new teacher,"

"Are you gonna stop teaching us Tashio," A girl with a high ponytail and hazel eyes asked.

"No, Sango i'll still be teaching this class with her," some of the students sighed in relief.

"Can she play or sing," A student asked from the back.

Sesshomaru shrugged and looked at her as if expecting her to burst into song and dance.

"Then what good is she to us," Another student asked.

" Can you prove yourself to them?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome arching an eyebrow.

Kagome huffed and made her way over to the piano. She sat down and shot a glare at Sesshomaru before starting to play.

ahh-hah-hoowoo

ahh-hah-oo-hoowoo

Some of the students gasped as she opened the song.

Pray God you can cope

I stand outside

This woman's work

This woman's world

Oh it's hard on the man

Now his part is over

Now starts the craft of the father

Kagome kept her eyes trained on Sesshomaru's amazed golden eyes.

I know you've got a little life in you left

I know you've got a lotta strength left

I know you've got a little life in you left

I know you've got a lotta strength left

Sesshomaru got over the first shock of hearing her actually being able to sing. And smirked while raising both eyebrows.

I should be cryin' but I just can't let it show

I should be hopin' but I can't stop thinkin'

All the things we should've said that we never said

And all the things we should've done that we never did

All the things we should've given, but I didn't

Oh darlin', make it go

Make it go away

She started playing the opening chords again.

Give me these moments

Give them back to me

Give me your little kiss

Give me your...

Some of the students starting singing softly in the back ground backing her up.

(I know you've got a little life in you left)

Give me your hand baby

(I know you've got a lotta strength)

Give me that pretty hand

(I know you've got a little life in you left)

Oh surely you understand

(I know you've got a lotta strength left)

My lovechild

(I know you've got a little life in you left)

Whatever you need

(I know you've got a lotta strength left)

Give me your hand

(I know you've got a little life in you left)

Give me your hand

(I know you've got a lotta strength left)

Kagome smiled as she heard all of the students start to back her up.

I should be cryin' but I just can't let it go

I should be hopin' but I can't stop thinkin' and thinkin' and thinkin'

All the things we should've said that we never said

And all the things we should've done that we never did

All the things that you wanted from me

All the things that you needed from me

All the things we should've given, but I didn't

Oh darlin', make it go

Just make it go away.

The class started clapping and Sesshomaru looked around in amazement. Kagome blushed and got up from the piano bench.

"Well," Sesshomaru said clearing his throat. "That shows that you can't judge a book by it's cover."

Akin- It's kind of short but It felt right to end it right here. please R & R ja-ne


End file.
